fazbears_frightfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Sharkpedo
Commander Sharkpedo is an OC belonging to Golden Forge. Commander Sharkpedo is basically a Shark Nazi, made by the government to name-call the Nazis, and influence people to hate them. Commander Sharkpedo is very slow, but very dangerous. Appearance Commander Sharkpedo is 8 feet tall total, 4 feet being the mini-Panzer Tank he drives, and the other 4 feet being himself rising from the top of the Tank. Commander Sharkpedo himself is a Great White Shark, with a tiny, square moustache just like Hitler had. He also wears a replica of Hitler's uniform, with the Nazi symbol on the shoulders. The Panzer Tank is green, and has a minigun armed at the front, for security purposes. Locations Commander Sharkpedo goes in a certain order, if the night guard stays in the office. Ocean Concentration Camp -> Party Room -> Kitchen -> East Hallway -> East Hallway Corner -> Office Behavior/Personality During the day, Commander Sharkpedo is at the Ocean Concentration Camp, "torturing" some Jewfish. He only leaves it if there is a criminal, then he will proceed to attack the criminal. During the night, Commander Sharkpedo slowly makes his way towards the Office, in the pattern above. He only moves when he isn't observed. If he is seen in the East Hallway Corner, you MUST close the doors. Otherwise, he would use the minigun turret to block the door open. At this point, you MUST observe him at all times. If you even look away from him, he will aim the minigun at you, and shoot you, killing you. In the case that General Cod McFish activates the fire alarm and the water sprinklers, Commander Sharkpedo will be able to move while being observed, unless he's already at the door. So be sure to close that door when he is moving. History After the success of General Cod McFish, the government decided to donate 3 more animatronics to the pizzeria, over the year of 2014. That would be Commander Sharkpedo, Joseph Starfish, and Osalmon Bin Laden. They each got their own tiny little spot to perform their immoral actions and stuff. The purpose of the animatronics was to convince the people to join the military, so they can defeat such criminals as these. General Sharkpedo himself demonstrated the badness of the Nazis and European Fascism, by "torturing" a Jewfish prop on a daily basis. This was successful, as it influenced 100 people to join the military so far. General Sharkpedo also had its own quirky events. Like when he attempted to steal somebody's book, and burn it. Or when he was praising a human for being blonde and blue-eyed. Or when he attempted the Holocaust, by attacking a Jewish party in the pizzeria. He is currently responsible for the disappearances of 2 night guards. This makes the staff believe that he was influenced just like General Cod McFish. Relationships * General Cod McFish: During the day, treats General Cod McFish like he should; as an archnemesis. But during the night time, actually treats him as an ally, thinking that the hatred was only professional during the day. * Joseph Starfish: Sees Joseph Starfish as an ally, but not the best ally. Remember that in World War II, Hitler did try to backstab Stalin. * Osalmon Bin Laden: Sees Osalmon Bin Laden as a best friend, one that he would always trust. If Commander Sharkpedo were to involve anybody in his plans, it'd be Osalmon. * FR3D-TP: Sees him as simply a Henchman, for General Cod McFish. * Kaypoto Staffington: Sees him as the Guardian, the person that protects everybody, and should be respected. * Mech-Apoteryx: Sees him as the ultimate enemy, one that everybody should rise up against. * All Other Animatronics: Sees them as the citizens of "his" country. * All Other Humans: During the day, he sees them as nothing. During the night, sees them as Jewfish and must be eliminated. Other Facts/Trivia * Is the only animatronic to be in a vehicle. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Active/Working